X5962 : Gabrielle
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Logan retrouve par hasard une jeune femme qui était avec Max à Manticore
1. Chapter 1

X5-962 : Gabrielle

**Résumé :** Logan retrouve par hasard une jeune femme qui était avec Max à Manticore.

**Disclaimer : **A part le personnage de Gabrielle, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 1 : Accident

Logan roulait tranquillement à l'extérieur de Seattle. Il avait réussit à obtenir un laissez passer grâce à son ami policier. Il devait aller voir un indic mais cette entrevue ne lui avait pas apporté les réponses qu'il cherchait. Il faisait nuit noire et la route était déserte. Logan n'avait rencontré qu'une seule voiture sur le chemin du retour. Aussi fut il surprit lorsqu'il vit une forme humaine surgir devant sa voiture. Il pilla, mais n'évita pas la personne qu'il percuta. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la personne qui était une jeune femme. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa le 911 lorsqu'il remarqua un étrange tatouage sur la nuque de la jeune femme alors qu'il prenait son pouls. Un code barre, comme celui de Max. Il resta un moment comme ça et ne réagissa que lorsqu'il entendit une voix de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il raccrocha en s'excusant et rangea son téléphone. Il mit la jeune femme sur le dos et l'observa. Elle avait la peau blanche, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs de couleur blonde. Elle avait des ecchymoses au visage. Logan regarda ses vêtements : elle était pieds nus et portait un débardeur ainsi qu'un sort : un pyjama. Elle avait du fuir précipitamment. Logan se leva et alla ouvrir la porte arrière de son véhicule. Il prit la jeune femme et le posa doucement sur la banquette arrière. Il la recouvra avec une couverture et remonta derrière le volant. Il arriva au poste de contrôle et tendit son laisser passer au policier. Celui-ci regarda à l'arrière. L'obscurité et la fatigue aidant, il ne vit pas le corps allongé sur la banquette arrière. Logan souffla de soulagement en passant le poste de contrôle et il se dirigea vers son appartement. Arrivé là bas, il allongea la jeune femme dans son sofa et appela Max pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.


	2. Histoire

Chapitre 2 : Histoire

Max : Logan ? Logan où est tu ?

La jeune femme était dans tous ses états. Elle espérait tellement que ce soit vrai, que le tatouage soit vrai. Elle s'était déjà faite berner une fois et ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Logan sortit du salon et s'approcha de la jeune femme, un doigt sur les lèvres.

Logan : Chut, elle dort.

Max essaya devoir par-dessus l'épaule de Logan mais ne vit qu'une couverture et une chevelure blonde dépasser.

Max : Je vais la voir.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la jeune femme endormie. Elle souleva les cheveux de la jeune femme avec appréhension : elle soupira de soulagement et sourit. X5-962 : Gabrielle. L'image de la jeune femme revint en elle, des images de Manticore : Gabrielle était timide contrairement aux autres mais se révélait une excellente stratège et une bonne combattante. Max se souvint des yeux bleus de Gabrielle, un regard tellement rassurant. Max sursaute lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Logan sur son épaule.

Logan (murmurant) : Max ? J'ai appelé Sam, il vient d'arriver. Tu me suis le temps qu'il s'occupe d'elle ?

Max acquiesça. Elle se leva, Sam se trouvait derrière Logan. Elle salua le médecin puis partit à la suite de Logan qui échangea un regard avec le médecin. Max et lui se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta devant le plan de travail, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Logan savait quand Max replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il ne dit rien et sortit deux verres ainsi que du lait. Il se servit un verre et remplit de lui de Max. Il le tendit à la jeune femme qui ne réagissa pas.

Logan : Max ? Ouhou ?

Cette dernière sursauta.

Max : Oui quoi ?...(la jeune ferma les yeux)...excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs.

Logan (souriant) : Je sais, j'ai l'habitude...tu veux m'en parler ?

Après un moment, Max acquiesça.

Max : Gabrielle était la plus jeune d'entre nous. Elle était tellement gentille, tellement...humaine. Nous nous sommes échappées ensemble, elle et une autre fille mais nous avons été séparées et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'à ce soir.

Logan : Une chance que j'ai eu à voir un indic ce soir. Je crois qu'elle a du se sauver précipit...

Il y eut un grand fracas venant du salon. Max et Logan se regardèrent puis la jeune femme s'élança vers le salon. Sam était à terre, il saignait légèrement à l'arcade. Max sonda la pièce mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Gabrielle. Elle « sentit » quelque chose se déplacer derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement et se prépara au combat.

Gabrielle : Un mouvement et je le tue.

Max se détendit. Gabrielle la fixait intensément, ses yeux bleus étaient tellement froids. Max déglutissit. Gabrielle tenait la nuque de Logan entre ses mains et pouvait la briser en un clin d'œil.

Max : C'est moi, c'est Max. Tu me reconnais ?

Gabrielle (fronçant des sourcils) : Max ? Ton code barre, montre le !

Max s'exécuta calmement. Elle se tourna et remonta ses cheveux, dégageant sa nuque. Grâce à son ADN de félin, Gabrielle put voir et reconnaître le code de Max.

Max : Tu me crois maintenant ?


	3. Nuit

Chapitre 3 : Nuit

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Gabrielle relâcha Logan qui se releva en se massant la gorge. Il se dirigea vers Sam pendant que Max faisait à nouveau face à Gabrielle.

Max : Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu es en sécurité.

Gabrielle : C'est ce que je pensais il y a une semaine, tu vois le résultat.

Maintenant que la jeune femme n'était plus sous les couvertures, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses marques et coupures sur ses jambes, ses bras et le haut de son torse. Max fit un pas en avant, Gabrielle ne bougea pas.

Max : Lydecker ne peut pas nous trouver ici, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Gabrielle : Peut être...mais est ce que lui me feras confiance ?

Max tourna la tête vers Logan. Ce dernier regarda tour à tour Max et Gabrielle et se releva.

Logan : Je comprends votre réaction Gabrielle, j'aurais probablement agi de la sorte si je m'étais réveillé dans un endroit inconnu.

Gabrielle (acquiesçant) : Et lui ? Comment va-t-il ?

Logan : Il va s'en sortir, juste une petite coupure. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il vienne me faire un examen à domicile de sitôt.

Pour la première fois de puis que Gabrielle était arrivée, elle sourit. La froideur qu'on avait pu lire précédemment dans ses yeux s'était estompée. La jeune femme s'approcha de Sam qui s'était également relevé. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Gabrielle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'arrêta.

Gabrielle : Je suis désolée monsieur, je...je pensais que vous étiez un des médecins de Manticore, j'ai pris peur...

Sam échangea un regard avec Logan et Max. Lorsqu'elle avait dit cette phrase, Gabrielle s'était mise à trembler.

Sam : Je crois que...je vais y aller. Une longue journée m'attend et puis je dois désinfecter ça.

Il montra du doigt sa coupure.

Logan : Oui bien sûr, suis moi je vais te montrer où se trouve la pharmacie.

Les deux hommes sortirent du salon, Logan en dernier. Il en profita pour jeter en coup d'œil à Max. Cette dernière lui répondit puis se dirigea vers Gabrielle qui ne bougea pas. Max prit une de ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Max : Tu viens petite sœur, il faut que tu te reposes.

Tout en disant cela, elle lui souriait. Gabrielle acquiesça puis la ramena lentement vers le sofa. Elle l'y coucha et ramena la couverture sur la jeune femme. Lorsque Gabrielle fut enfin couchée, Max la regarda et posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa.

Max : Bonne nuit.

Gabrielle sourit puis ferma les yeux. Max sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle ferma les yeux pour les chasser puis report son attention sur Gabrielle. On aurait dit un ange...Max attira le fauteuil le plus proche vers le sofa pour pouvoir veiller sur la jeune femme. Gabrielle commença à s'agiter et pour la calmer, Max prit à nouveau sa main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement.

Max : Chut petite sœur, calme toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre à présent.

Gabrielle se calma quelques minutes après. Logan, qui avait raccompagné Sam aux portes de l'ascenseur, sourit en voyant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Max et Gabrielle dormaient, la main de la jeune femme toujours dans celle de Max. Il alla chercher de nouvelles couvertures et couvrit Max. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Il sortit de la pièce et alla se coucher à son tour.


	4. Petit déjeuner

Chapitre 4 : Petit déjeuner

**Note :** les phrases en italique et entre guillemets indiquent les pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Max fut réveillée par des éclats de voix. Elle regarda le sofa et se leva en un bond lorsqu'elle vit que Gabrielle n'y était plus. Elle courut vers la cuisine dont provenait les voix et y trouva Gabrielle et Logan entrain de rire. Elle soupira intérieurement et sourit elle aussi.

Max : Salut vous deux.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle.

Logan : Salut...on t'a réveillée ?

Max : Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière...(elle regarda sa montre)...je vais bientôt devoir aller à Jam Pony.

Gabrielle (avalant une gorgée de son verre de lait) : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Max : C'est une entreprise de coursiers, c'est là que je travaille.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Max se joignit à eux pour le petit déjeuner. Gabrielle les quitta ensuite pour aller prendre sa douche.

Logan : Alors, comment s'est passée sa nuit ?

Max : C'était mouvementé, elle a fait plusieurs cauchemars...

La jeune X5 frissonnait en y repensant. Logan posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Logan : Je vais mener ma petite enquête pour savoir où Lydecker en est pour Gabrielle. Je vais aussi m'occuper de lui faire de nouveaux papiers et de la faire partir d'ici.

Max acquiesça en silence. Ca lui faisait mal d'avoir retrouvé une de ses semblables pour ensuite la perdre à nouveau. Son bipeur sonna ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

Max (regardant son bipeur) : C'est le boulot j'y vais à ce soir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Logan : Soit prudente.

Max : Je le suis toujours...

Logan : _« J'espère bien... »_

Le jeune milliardaire se mit au travail. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Gabrielle.

Gabrielle : Ca te dérange si je reste là ?

Logan : Pas de problème. Je suis entrain de m'occuper de ta nouvelle identité et de ton départ de Seattle.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Ils restèrent silencieux puis Gabrielle parla.

Gabrielle : Logan je...je voulait te remercier. Tu as pris beaucoup de risques pour moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Logan : Je n'attends rien en retour Gabrielle. Je fais ça pour que toi, Max et les autres vous puissiez vivre libres.

Gabrielle : Et pour dénoncer les pratiques du gouvernement.

Logan (étonné) : Comment tu...

Gabrielle : ...sais ça ? Disons que...je n'ai pas été fabriquée comme les autres X5...


	5. Explications

Chapitre 5 : Explications

Logan : Comment ça ?

Gabrielle : Pour chaque série X, un des sujets a été choisi pour une expérience bien précise. Son développement cognitif été...amélioré, ce qui lui permettait de lire dans les pensées de faire bouger des objets et d'autres choses comme ça.

Logan : Et tu es un de ces sujets ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

Gabrielle : Oui, et c'est pour ça que Lydecker me poursuit. Il avait perdu ma trace quand je me suis enfuie et pour être sur qu'il ne me chercherait pas je me suis faites passée pour morte. Mais Lydecker à découvert la supercherie il y a une quelques mois et a réussi à me capturer. Au bout d'un mois de captivité, j'ai pu m'échapper comme je l'avais fait en 2009 et depuis je ne cesse de fuir.

Gabrielle avait dit tout cela sans s'arrêter. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Il la vit cligner des yeux puis le fixer à nouveau.

Gabrielle : Tu sais tout à présent.

Logan : Et Max ? Elle est au courant de ta...particularité ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Gabrielle : Ne lui dit pas, promet le.

Logan (acquiesçant) : C'est promis Gabrielle.

Après quelques minutes, Logan se remit au travail et Gabrielle se retira dans le salon pour s'entraîner.

oOoOo

Max venait d'effectuer sa dixième livraison en deux heures. Elle avait du traverser la ville en long, en large et en travers aux moins deux fois, à croire que Normal prenait un malin plaisir à la faire se balader. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face de son casier et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Original Cindy arriva près de sa colocataire et amie et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Original Cindy : Je me suis fait su souci pour toi hier, et si Original Cindy déteste bien quelque chose, c'est de se faire du mouron pour sa meilleure amie.

Max sourit et leva la tête vers elle.

Max : J'aurais du te téléphoner...j'ai revu une ancienne amie et on a passé la nuit à bavarder.

Original Cindy : Une ancienne amie ?

La jeune X5 acquiesça. Original Cindy allait dire quelque chose mais Normal la prit de court.

Normal : Je vous paie pas pour parler mais pour livrer des paquets alors au boulot ! Bip bip !

Il lança un paquet à chacune des jeunes femmes et Max grogna de frustration en lisant l'adresse.

Max : Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Je dois encore traverser toute la ville !

Original Cindy : C'est pas ton jour de chance ma poule, moi c'est juste à côté.

Max : Tu veux pas échanger ?

Original Cindy : Oh non, bon courage.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Max soupira puis partit à son tour.


	6. Une désagréable surprise

Chapitre 6 : Une désagréable surprise

Après avoir fini sa journée de travail à Jam Pony, Max rentra chez elle prendre une bonne douche et se changer. Elle prit ensuite sa moto pour se rendre chez Logan. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de l'immeuble du jeune homme Max vit les lumières de voitures de police ainsi qu'un attroupement de badauds. Elle descendit de sa moto et se dirigea vers l'attroupement pour glaner des informations, espérant que cela ne concernait pas Gabrielle et Logan. Elle réussit à se frayer un chemin entre les civils et arriva jusqu'à la bande jaune lui interdisant d'aller plus loin. Grâce à sa vue de félin, elle sonda l'appartement de Logan mais ne put rien voir ce qui confirma son mauvais pressentiment, il était bel et bien trop tôt pour que les lumières soient éteintes chez lui et de plus, l'agitation en bas de son immeuble l'aurait alerté. Un agent en uniforme passa par là et Max l'interpella.

Agent : Oui ?

Max : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Agent : Il y a eu un incendie au dernier appartement, heureusement il a été vite maîtrisé. En revanche, nous n'avons pas retrouvé le propriétaire des lieux.

Max le remercia et se retourna pour revenir à sa moto. Logan ne pouvait être mort, c'était impossible. Elle avait besoin de lui...Max ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, Logan était la personne qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle avait de plus intime, à part ses sentiments bien sûr. La jeune femme sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Logan n'était pas mort, ainsi que Gabrielle. Manticore était derrière tout ça et avait fait croire à un accident. Elle allait les retrouver sains et saufs, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle ne remonta pas sur sa moto et repartit vers l'immeuble de Logan. Elle passa derrière les badauds et discrètement se faufila vers l'arrière de l'immeuble qui n'était pas protégé. Elle entra sans faire de bruit par la porte de derrière et prit les escaliers pour monter à l'immeuble de Logan.

oOoOo

Logan se trouvait dans une cellule, seul. Il était encore sous le coup de l'anesthésique que lui avait administré un des hommes du commando qui était entré dans son appartement. Le jeune homme ne s'était rendu compte de rien, c'était Gabrielle qui avait sentit leur présence mais il était trop tard et d toute manière, ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Logan commença à bouger, ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de fixer le plafond gris. Logan se redressa tant bien que mal et fut prit de vertiges qui passèrent vite. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa la pièce autour de lui. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'être endormi commençaient à revenir, un mal de tête en prime. Il se frotta les tempes puis se leva et remarqua qu'il était seul.

Logan (murmurant) : Gabrielle où es tu ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'aide de la lucarne mais ne vit rien. Il tapa à la porte et appela des gardes mais le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et constata qu'elle n'avait pas de poignée.

Logan : Elle doit s'ouvrir avec une carte magnétique...

Il soupira puis revint vers le lit où il s'assit et tenta de se remémorer en détail ce qu'il s'était passé en espérant que ça l'aiderait à savoir où il se trouvait.

oOoOo

Gabrielle fut réveillée par un choc électrique qui propagea dans chaque parcelle de son corps une douleur sourde. Elle tenta de se lever mais ne le put car ses mains et ses jambes étaient entravées. Elle était assise.

Lydecker : Voyons chérie, tu vois bien que tu ne peux aller nulle part...

Gabrielle se contracta en entendant cette voix, _sa_ voix. Elle ne pouvait le voir car il était dans son dos, en revanche elle savait qu'il était proche car elle sentait l'odeur de son parfum. Elle se força à reprendre une respiration calme et à détendre ses muscles.

Lydecker : Voila qui est mieux...(il passa devant elle)...je t'enlève ton bâillon si tu me promets de ne pas crier, tu le promets ?

La jeune mutante acquiesça et Lydecker enleva le bout de tissu qui entravait ses lèvres. Il lui fit un sourire paternel puis alla déposer le bâillon sur cette table. Il y avait un verre avec de l'eau à côté, Lydecker le prit et revint vers Gabrielle.

Lydecker : Tu as soif ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et Lydecker porta le verre à ses lèvres. Gabrielle prit deux gorgées d'eau puis recula sa tête. Lydecker comprit et ramena le verre où il était.

Lydecker : Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.

Gabrielle : Où est l'humain ?

La jeune femme ne devait pas montrer qu'elle tenait à Logan sinon le militaire s'en servirait comme moyen de pression.

Lydecker : Il va bien, pour le moment...

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Lydecker : J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas retrouver, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

Il avança sa main vers sa joue et voulut la caresser mais Gabrielle lui mordit la main. La réaction de Lydecker ne se fait pas attendre. Il la gifla avec son autre main.

Lydecker : C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?!

Gabrielle : Je n'ai pas à vous remercier, tout ce que vous voulez c'est m'étudier et m'utiliser.

Lydecker attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Il approcha son visage d'elle.

Lydecker (murmurant) : Il y a deux manière pour t'étudier, sois tu fis ce que l'on te demande durant diverses expériences, soit...(il approcha la bouche de son oreille)...soit je t'ouvre le ventre et je sors tes tripes pour les étudier...


End file.
